Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to voltage regulators
One or more embodiments may find application in the on-chip control of the supply voltage of electronic components, such as those present in digital integrated circuits (e.g., CPUs, memories, timers, etc.).
Description of the Related Art
The current consumption of components like the ones mentioned previously may depend both upon the configuration of the device and upon the operating context (for example, execution of software programs that are different and vary over time, activation/de-activation of peripherals, etc.). This can lead to a variation of the supply voltage, which, instead, should desirably be kept close to a constant and optimal value for operation of the circuits of the device.
The task of guaranteeing that the value of the supply voltage remains within a certain range, for example specified in the design stage, can be entrusted to a feedback loop that can provide an automatic control system.
Notwithstanding the extensive activity of innovation and research in the sector, there is still felt the need to have available regulator-circuit solutions that are improved from various standpoints, both structural and functional.